


Battle of the Knights

by NightshadeDawn



Series: All Hail the King [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn
Summary: War has been brought to the shores of every continent all across the world. And the one in the middle of it, Hinata Shoyou, has gone missing.Death to all who harm Kageyama's Queen.





	Battle of the Knights

**Author's Note:**

> This one is actually based off three prompts.
> 
> "Broken glass and paperwork littered the floor of the Queen's study."
> 
> "Where is he?"  
> "My lady-"  
> "Answer me."
> 
> "The King stumbled from his throne and collapsed to the floor of the empty chamber."

        The week after Hinata and Kageyama were married, all transportation in and out of Japan was closed. None of their friends could return home, they were trapped on Astirak's side in the coming war.

        The official declaration of war had happened little after a month from Natsu's coronation. 

        It was kept between only the officials, the people didn't need to know. Not yet. 

        For a time, nothing happened. They were technically in war, but it still seemed as if they were in peace.

        But then the bombs exploded on the outer rim of the kingdom, and the facts could be hidden no longer. 

        Kageyama stood at a podium, Hinata at his side. Rolling cameras pointed at them, waiting for what was to be said, what was to be done.

        "My people," Kageyama said, "we have received a declaration of war from Japan. If you will, join us in the battle to protect our kingdom!"

        Loud cheers were heard from all across the courtyard and outside the castle walls. Everyone was willing to lay down their lives for their King and Queen.

        No one mentioned why the war had been started.

***

        Both Kageyama and Hinata tried to persuade their friends to stay out of the battle zones; both Tanaka siblings, Nishinoya, and Daichi were some of the first to enlist.

        "We won't wage war against you," Daichi had said when Hinata protested. "But we'll fight for you, because you're our friends."

        "And our King and Queen," Suga added. "This is our home now. 

        Suga had tried to join the soldiers as well, but that was the one thing Daichi would not permit. 

        It wasn't extravagant, but it was beautiful all the same: the two were married, just after Daichi's training and right before he went off to join his comrades in the war. 

        The two held each other close, refusing to let go until the last possible moment. 

        It was hard, not know when they'd see one another again.

        Asahi did not join the military, but instead the King's Guard. One of the ones specially trained to guard and protect the royal family.

        After he joined the household, Natsu wouldn't let him out of her sight.

***

        A year passed too quickly. 

        Hinata and Kageyama's first anniversary was spent, both on the battle field with their men and women and fighting for their lives. 

        It wasn't pretty, they lost a lot of good people, but it wasn't a complete loss. The other side lost many, too. 

        It was an experience neither Kageyama nor Hinata wished to relieve, though both knew they would.

        Hinata had nightmares nightly about the event.

***

        Natsu turned ten, marking the event of one and a half years. 

        It wasn't a happy occasion: it had begun happy, but turned sour when the news that Japan's alliances were joining the fight.

        Natsu screamed in her sleep that night from night terrors. Her maids and Sora, even Hanako, were helpless to help calm the girl and rouse her from sleep. Only Hinata when he held her tightly.

        She was still too young to fully understand the war, but she knew there was a chance she'd lose her brother. She didn't want that, she _hated_ the thought of it. 

        But Princess Natsu wasn't the only one with nightmares.

***

        Daichi returned, which was a happy occasion for both him and Suga, and with him the tittle of General. At Daichi's side was Noya, bruised and battered and worse for the wear, but still alive and kicking. 

        No one could have asked for more.

        Noya spent much of his recovery time following Asahi and Natsu around, but mostly Asahi. 

        Hinata was negotiating alliances, those who would be the best help in their current predicament. 

        He was surprisingly good at it, and within a few months, shortly before Daichi and Noya had to return to the battlefield, he'd made many come into play or at the ready.

        No one was surprised when Asahi and Noya kissed right before Noya departed. A promise of marriage was sealed, at their friends urging. War was no time to hesitate, when you could lose someone at anytime.

        They'd be married the next time Noya had leave.

***

        Three months later, Noya was pronounced missing in action.

        Another six months, and he was claimed dead.

***

        It was four years since the war had begun. 

        The truth of the reason for war was brought to light: Queen Shoyou hadn't been returned to Japan like they'd been ordered. 

        Angry citizens, most who'd lost loved ones in the war, stormed the castle, _demanding_ he be returned so the war would end. 

        A battle between the King's Guard and they ensued. Sora protected Natsu when some of the civilians came after her, falling into the fire but had done her duty. She lost sight in one eye completely, and had damaged sight in the other.

        "It doesn't matter now!" Kageyama shouted to the angry pedestrians. "Even if he could go back, it would change nothing! Not after all this time. Do not call for his head nor his blood, but remember all he has done! He keeps your families here warm and fed, he keeps this kingdom in running order while I run a war. He has done much for you, and ensured your lost loved ones are remembered as they are due for losing their lives for him!"

        The revolt was forgotten. They had bigger battles to worry about.

***

        The kingdom was losing money fast, only being as small as it was and having to pay its soldiers and their allies. 

        Hinata burdened himself with the expenses, locked up in his study late into many nights while trying to figure it out and trying his best to make sure no one was hurt in the process.

        He muttered to himself as he paced in front of his fireplace, the fire now the only light in the room. It helped to ease his growing headache.

 _Never in my wildest dreams did I think I'd be here back in high school_ , he thought to himself. _Not once did the thought ever cross my mind_.

        There was a creak from the window, one Hinata always kept closed and locked. He turned sharply at the sound. It was wide open. 

        Cautiously, as he did most things these days, Hinata walked over to the window and closed it, ensuring it was locked once again. He walked over to his desk, leaning his back against it and tapping his fingers on the edge apprehensively. 

        He picked up a stack of papers and tried shuffling through them to clear his mind of all his fear.

        A thud made Hinata jump and turn around, dropping his papers on the floor. They scattered everywhere. 

        A man, or perhaps woman, was covered head to toe in black. They lunged at Hinata, knocking him to the ground and throwing the lamp and vase on the desk to the floor. They shattered. 

        Hinata struggled as his opponent held his wrists above his head with one hand, the other on his mouth. Hinata bit their hand, letting out the beginning of a cry for help before he was cut off. 

        His captor took his forehead forcefully and slammed it onto the ground. Once, twice, three times and he was out, probably with a concussion there or on the way.

        Midori had heard the sound of shattering glass from the end of the long hall, dropping her briefcase and abandoning her heels to run towards Hinata's study. She threw open the door and blanched at the sight. 

        Her throat felt thick and she couldn't breath.

        Broken glass and paper work littered the floor of the Queen's study. And was that- _was that blood_?! 

        But no Hinata in sight and the window thrown wide open.

        Midori dropped to her knees. "I was supposed to keep you safe," she whimpered into the empty air, hands going up to cover her mouth (perhaps to prevent herself from getting sick) and tears flowing from her eyes freely.

***

        Every single one of Kageyama and Hinata's friends, and Hanako and Natsu, left in the capital of the kingdom were gathered in the throne room. 

        Midori stood with her head bowed at the bottom of the dais where the thrones sat. She clenched her skirt tightly, already resolved to the face that she might lose her job over this.

_And I rightly deserve it._

        "What is going on?" King Tobio questioned. "What did you demand us to be gathered for?"

        Midori struggled to meet his eyes. "My king, Queen Shoyou..."

        "Where is he?" Princess Natsu demanded. 

        Midori didn't look at the princess or answer. Natsu clenched her fists, feeling the need to repeat herself at Midori's lack of response.

        "Where is he?"

        "My lady-"

        "Answer me."

        Midori felt like she'd collapse, her heart made of lead. She swallow thickly before answering. 

        "He's- He's gone. I failed in protecting him. I- I- I-"

_I can't say I'm sorry, for no matter how many times I do, it cannot undo what has been done._

***

        Midori's words had installed a sense of fear in Kageyama. 

        The King stumbled from his throne and collapsed to the floor of the empty chamber he and his queen had shared. 

        Hinata was not in their room, he was not in his study, he was not in the kitchens. 

        Hinata was nowhere to be found.

        Kageyama's heart froze. 

        Someone had his Queen, and he'd be damned if he didn't find him and make the perpetrator _pay_.

***

        Hinata did not know the rest of the war. 

        Two years he was kept in the dark, taken by those who weren't even Japanese. 

        They used him, belittled him, cursed him, and treated him like trash. 

        He was not there when Natsu found her fancy with a young solider named Sochiro.

        He was not there when Daichi returned, bearing the new he had killed Oikawa in battle. 

        He was not there when Noya returned, missing an arm but leading a small army of a hundred prisoners of war.

        He was not there for his and Asahi's small and simple ceremony.

        He was not there to witness Kageyama lead the battle that ensured Astirak's victory. 

        The first thing Hinata saw when the war was over was Kageyama, and he cried as he had not in two years. 

        Kageyama hugged him tightly, swearing to never let him ago again.

        And he whispered: "I love you, I love you, I love you."

***

        Hinata Shoyou was twenty five. He'd seen war, he'd lived through it, and he still often had the nightmares of it.

        It had only been a year, and he was working to rebuild his country with his husband at his side. 

        He leaned against the balcony of his and Kageyama's bedroom, watching as Natsu rode her horse around the grounds as she'd loved when she was younger, Sochiro riding with her while Sora watched from afar.

        Kageyama joined Hinata, wrapping an arm around Hinata's shoulder securely. Hinata leaned his head into the crook of Kageyama's neck, smiling softly. 

        "I'd like a baby," he commented. 

        "Seriously?" Kageyama questioned in surprise. 

        Hinata nodded, closing his eyes. "I know they'll never inherit the throne because someone of blood relations has to, and the closest to that is Natsu. But there's so many orphaned because of me, the least I could do is take one or two of them in."

        Kageyama wrapped both his arms around Hinata tightly. "Dumbass," he grumbled, nestling his nose into Hinata's hair. "It isn't your fault, and I don't want you thinking that. _Ever_. Got that?"

        Hinata nodded, reaching up with shaking hands to clench Kageyama's jacket. He tilted his face up and pressed his lips to Kageyama's. "Okay," he whispered. "What do you say?"

        Kageyama sighed, setting his chin on Hinata's head when the smaller boy turned around to watch Natsu and Sochiro again.

        "We've survived a war. How hard could parenthood be?"

        Hinata smiled at him like the sun, and as bright as the future they had before them.

**Author's Note:**

> So! That may be it for this series, unless you've got more prompts for me. If given prompts I can work with, I MIGHT do something with their kids, or another ship. 
> 
> Thank you for your support, I love you all. TTYL, that's all from me.
> 
> Luv ya lots, tater tots.


End file.
